


Scavenger Hunt

by the-intelligent-blonde (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: A Thousand Years And A Thousand More [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, Yaoi, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/the-intelligent-blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon returning to the Survey Corps HQ from a week-long mission to Wall Sina with several of his fellow soldiers, Jean searches for the face he missed most but Armin is nowhere to be found. Instead of allowing Jean to see him right away, he decides to make a scavenger hunt. Full of love letters and treats along the way for Jean to enjoy, Armin takes him down memory lane as he also tells him about what happened while he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an edited roleplay we had after jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle came back from hiatus. It was too cute not to pass up. Sorry for any ooc-ness. And, yes, there's a reference to Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. It's one of my (Blonde's) favorite songs. Shoot me. The rating will go up for the next half of the story.

Jean strolled happily, if rather tiredly, down the corridor toward the main library housed within the Recon Corps HQ. He had only been away on his mission for a week, and had even shared a few letters with his boyfriend, but he couldn't help missing Armin. He smiled as he pushed the door open into the room smelling of old paper and ink. "Hey, blondie! I'm home!" The silence gave Jean pause, and he realized the room was empty. Disappointed, he called again, "Blondie? Where are you?" 

The old library was empty and dark save for one freshly lit candle on a wooden table near a small, worn out couch with a rather large book atop the cushions. A piece of parchment stuck out from the middle of the book, Armin’s neat scrawl running across the page in smooth, practiced lines. The note was stuffed between a couple of the young boys favorite pages of the book, The World Atlas, that told of many different types of flowers. The letter read:

_'Dear Jean, welcome home! As you may have already guessed, I’m not in the place you’ve expected me to be. So where am I? I can’t tell you that, love. You have to find me. But don’t worry, I’ll give you hints along the way. Think of it as a scavenger hunt to find me! I’ll also be telling you what you’ve missed while you were away. So, without further ado! On the first day you were gone, there was nothing to do. An odd hush had fallen over the headquarters with so many soldiers missing. It was as if we, who’d been left behind, had been put into a sort of trance with just waking up and going through the motions. I spent the day here, in the library, reading the Atlas over again. I only stopped when I reached the passage that I usually save for reading to you, the one about the flowers. Speaking of them! Remember the ones whose seeds can be used to help put people to sleep? Well, near a place of slumber, you’ll find a small gift and your next clue. Until then my love. ~Armin'_

Jean smiled softly as he read the letter. He recognized it immediately as Armin’s print and as he brought the parchment near his face, he could vaguely recognize the blond’s scent on it. 

"I missed you…." He mumbled as he folded the parchment once more before leaving the library and heading toward his room. Originally it was his own, but Hanji had long since moved a larger bed into the space when she realized that most night’s Armin occupied it as well. There, on the bedside table, sat a thin vase with a singular blue rose in it and the next letter which read:

_'Well done, Jean! Have you played in a scavenger hunt before? Just keep in mind that it only gets harder from here, but I have faith in you. What the second day held in store for us was chores. Eren and I paired up to make the cleaning go faster, but I was distracted. I managed to enlist his help to sneak outside to Commander Erwin’s garden and collect this beautiful rose for you. I remember walking by the garden with you before during the summer and how you loved the blue roses more than any of the other flowers there. Later here that night though, the storm rolled through and… Well, you know how much I hate the thunder and lightning. To keep from panicking, I curled up in our bed and imagined you there beside me; your fingers in my hair, your warm chest against my back, and a protective arm tucked around my waist. Your love kept me safe from harm and I woke from my dreams of you the next morning feeling refreshed. You’ll find the next letter in the room where we’ve spent many firsts, hidden in the bottom. With much love, ~Armin'_

Jean smiled, leaning down to smell the rose. Its fragrance was beautiful but not potent and the soft petals tickled his nose. Fingers grazing the bloom, he thought about the night the storm had passed over them, probably the same night Armin had sat alone, afraid.

"I thought about you, wishing i could protect you…" Adding this letter to the other, he left and headed toward the recreation room, instinctively heading toward Armin’s desk. He couldn't remember how many times he had interrupted him, sliding onto his desk and pulling the blond into a furious kiss, touching him until he was panting furiously and frustratedly reprimanding him. Digging into the bottom drawer, he found another letter. The writing took most of the page, but scribbled in the bottom right corner of the parchment was a rather small doodle of two figures together. One was larger with shorter hair while the other was smaller with longer hair. The letter was written as such:

_'My dearest Jean, bravo! The third day, I was sent to clean alone so I had all day to remember all of our firsts. Surely you can recall how much time we’ve spent together in this room, correct? I was sitting here, at my desk, when I first glanced across the room at you and something changed inside me. Maybe it was the way the light from the fireplace danced through your hair or how it caught the angle of your jaw just right that made me realize how handsome you are. I remember how my cheeks burned at the thought and I had to practically tear my eyes away from you. Our first “date” was here too. Do you remember that? After dinner, you brought me back here while everyone else headed for their rooms and we chatted idly until you brought up your feelings and the fact that you’d caught me staring, again. I remember how I stared at my hands and you brushed my hair back, fingers skimming against my temples. You ended up kissing me, stealing away my first kiss and, ultimately, my heart. We cuddled together on the little couch until dawn. I’m feeling kind of hungry, aren’t you? You’ll find the next clue under something that belongs to you. Farewell, my darling. ~Armin'_

Jean smiled softly. He did remember, vividly. He couldn’t count how many times he had caught Armin staring at him before he kissed him that night. What he had never told Armin was that when he looked away, Jean didn’t. Because he couldn’t. He was captivated by the beauty that held and even more beautiful mind. 

"I always loved when you had your eyes on me…" Folding the paper with the others he made his way to the mess hall. It was mostly empty and he casually looked around where they usually sat and found… nothing. Not a thing. He bent over to peer under the table, still nothing. Others were staring and he was growing frustrated. Sitting on the floor like a child, he groaned and laid his head in his lap, turning to look toward the table only to see a small corner peeking out from between the wood of the legs and the seat of his chair. Grinning, he tugged the parchment from its hiding place before whispering, “Sneaky bastard.” He carefully opened it, since it had been folded precariously, and blinked when he saw the poem hidden inside.

_'My love. You’re halfway back to me, but you’ll have to wait and see just what else I have in store. My Jean, the future holds so much more. I hope you’re enjoying the trip down memory lane. So lets continue now while I still hold the reigns. The next clue that you wish to meet is hidden behind a bag of sweet eats. There you’ll also find not a lock, but a key which will lead you to a place, one out of three. Good luck, ~Armin'_

The brunet let out a soft laugh. “I longed for your creativity.” He found himself rather enjoying this little game. _'But really I just want to see you'_ , he thought to himself as he entered the kitchen. Poking his head around he couldn’t ignore the overwhelming scent of fresh bread. It was sweet bread, dough laced with honey and cinnamon and twisted into fluffy braids. Using a towel he wrapped a loaf up, the heat nearly scorching through the cloth, and stuffed it in the bag he carried.

"Bag… bag…" he looked around and his eyes lit up as he spotted a bag of fresh, golden-delicious apples. Stretching his arm around the burlap he found the parchment on the floor. Tucked inside the letter was the key the aforementioned letter had referenced. The new parchment read, in neat scrawl:

_'So you figured out my riddle, Jean? You truly are remarkable. Now, you know how ridiculously clumsy I am sometimes, right? Well, on the fifth day, I had kitchen duty. I was hustling and bustling with a few others and I wasn’t paying any attention to where I was going. There was some spilled water on the floor and I slipped. I hit the back of my arm on the counter while I fell and my elbow against the floor when I landed. I couldn’t see straight for several minutes because of the searing pain. So when you see me, please be extra gentle with my right side. It’s still pretty bruised. The key in your possession should look familiar to you. That one in particular leads to one of three, but which one? Find out and you’ll find the next clue. Find the next clue and you’ll be one step closer to finding me. I love you. ~Armin'_

Jean didn’t know whether to laugh or roll his eyes as he looked down at the key. Yeah, he recognized it plenty. It was the key to the stables. Was Armin really making a horse joke? Really? Stretching as he walked into the courtyard, he made his way to the stables. The sun was getting lower in the sky, and he was starting to get impatient. He just wanted to see Armin. Inside, Jean checked thoroughly and found a small makeshift bed — a pillow and blanket — with the folded parchment. This one felt slightly heavy and as he unfolded it, a piece of chocolate fell out. Sliding it into his mouth he was pleased to find it was his favorite; the ever rare, mint-chocolate.

_'Dear Jean, despite my accident the previous day, on the sixth day I was assigned to mucking the stables. It was a long day to say the least and I ached all over. When all was said and done, I couldn’t find the energy to make it back inside so I stayed out here. Missing dinner and our bed, I slept in the hay and dreamt. I dreamt of you, your strong hands massaging the kinks out of my shoulders and my sore back. I dreamt that you held me and kissed me and made sweet, passionate love to me. I dreamt that with every gentle caress and every tender kiss, more and more of my aches disappeared until I felt like I was floating among the clouds. You’re next clue is hidden in a hollow of a favorite place of mine. Somewhere where the spring flowers bloom and the summer sun can shine down on us yet we still stay shaded, where the autumn breeze can blow by and not disturb us and the winter snows will always win. Forever yours, ~Armin'_

Jean’s heart ached as he read the letter. Closing his eyes, he kissed the parchment. “I’ll make it up to you, blondie.” With that he took off. He didn’t even have to give it a moments thought, he knew exactly where Armin meant. He had spent lazy afternoons dozing in his lap and listening to the blond read from his grandfather’s book, the excitement in his voice always more endearing than anything the books actually said. Returning to the courtyard, he peeked inside the hollow, pulling out a small, carefully folded piece of parchment while ignoring the looks of people passing by.

_'My darling Jean, you’ve done it! You’ve found the last clue! The next clue I give you will lead you straight into my arms. Here it is: The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you. I’ll doze off safe and soundly, but I’ll miss your arms around me cause I wish you were here. I’ll watch the night turn light blue but it’s not the same without you because it takes two to whisper quietly. The silence isn’t so bad 'till I look at my hands and feel sad because the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly. When I think of you, I don’t feel so alone. I’ll be where I can touch the sky. Come find me, ~Armin'_


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last clue of the scavenger hunt leads Jean to find his favorite person in the world. Welcome home sex ensues followed by a serious conversation between the two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and final part to the story. Enjoy! ^.^

Jean smiled, almost bouncing with excitement. He looked up to the roof of the Headquarters, he was finally going to see the one person he had missed most. Running indoors, he took the sharp corner to the spiral stairwell, bursting through the doorway at the top. The sun, low on the horizon, blinded him temporarily. As soon as his vision came back into focus, his eyes landed on the lean figure waiting for him. Without hesitation he ran up to him, wrapping his arms around him, the momentum spinning them in a small circle. Hand on the back of Armin’s head, he pulled him into a kiss. He had to know that he was real, that _this_ was real. Armin yelped softly as he was grabbed, still achy and bruised from his week, but beamed when he saw Jean. His heart, which had felt heavy beyond belief while Jean was away, suddenly felt light again and fluttered excitedly in his chest. Arms snaked around Jean’s neck and slim fingers ran through his hair while the blond kissed back wholly. Every fiber of his being buzzed with a happy electricity that only Jean could give him.

The kiss turned wet as tears of joy streamed down Armin’s rosy cheeks, the corners of his lips pulled up into a smile while they were locked together. “Jean.” he mumbled against the larger teen’s lips which held a slight taste of mint and chocolate. A bubbly giggle burst from Armin at the taste and he gazed up at Jean as he laughed. Jean rest his forehead against Armin’s, grin spreading across his face. Freckled Jesus, how he had missed the sound of the blond’s laughter. And his scent. And his taste. And everything else.

"What’s so funny, blondie?" He kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, softly kissing his lips before waiting for a response. 

"Nothing. I’m just so happy to see you. I missed you so much." Armin giggled breathlessly, eyes shining up at Jean. He rose onto his tiptoes to capture the brunet’s lips in another loving embrace, sighing into the kiss as every problem from his week melted away. Jean was here now and that’s all that mattered to Armin. A question tickled at the back of his mind and he pulled away gently to bring it forward. 

"Did you like the scavenger hunt?" The tears had stopped flowing by the time Armin beamed up at Jean again, curiosity burning in him. He had calculated every step meticulously and was hoping that it hadn’t have been for nothing. Jean nodded reassuringly, brushing the hair from Armin’s face and kissing his forehead. 

“Only you could have thought of something as clever as that.” Dipping down to kiss his lips, he was careful not to grab his right arm this time. “But all I wanted was you.”

Armin kissed back fervently, pressing closer to Jean. “I know.” he murmured between kisses. “But you were the one who was clever enough to figure it out. And I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you and your love.” Armin reached up to take Jean’s right hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. A chilly breeze blew past the pair as the last rays of the dying light streaked across the sky and Armin shivered involuntarily. Jean smiled softly, pulling him close and wrapping his arm around him, sharing his warmth. 

“I’ve never doubted your love for me, Armin. Not once.” he kissed the top of his head. “You’re freezing. Do you want to go somewhere warmer?”

"That makes me very happy and actually, I thought we could watch the last of the sunset together." Armin nodded towards a blanket and two steaming cups of hot cocoa. Each cup was stuffed full with mini marshmallows. "Come on!" He gently pulled away, tugging Jean with him towards the goodies. Jean stumbled as he was pulled toward the set up, laughter spilling from his lips. He settled comfortably on the blanket, pulling Armin down to sit between his legs and using his chest to support the smaller teen.

"Oh, and I kinda swiped this, too!" He dug in his bag and pulled out the bread, finding the towel still warm. Not hot but at least it would still have a nice fresh taste. Laying it out on the blanket near them, he nuzzled into the crook of Armin’s neck, arms wrapping around his waist. The sound of Jean laughing, made Armin’s face light up with glee. It was one of those sounds that he could never really get used to no matter how much he heard it. Snuggling against the golden eyed boy came naturally to Armin and he fit perfectly in the crest of his body.

The scent of cinnamon and warm bread hit Armin with such a force that he bit his bottom lip to stifle a groan at the tantalizing aroma. “Bread! It’s the perfect compliment to the cocoa!” He blinked as he felt a nuzzling in his neck and turned to bury his face in Jeans hair, inhaling the scent he’d missed. Jean tightened his arms around the small body, breath hot against his neck, and their mingling scents overwhelmed him. Nuzzling the blond locks from the tender flesh, he placed small, open-mouth kisses along Armin’s neck.

"I really missed you…" His voice was barely above a whisper. Armin shivered again but not from the cold this time. Pink lips parted to gasp softly, teeth scraping against his lower lip as he bit it. He felt heat starting to pool in his stomach and he nuzzled past Jeans hair to kiss his forehead sweetly.

"J-Jean… I missed you too." Armin squirmed, wanting to be closer to the love of his life. Jean smiled as the teen wiggled in his arms, continuing to place agonizingly gentle kisses on his neck. Slowly, he slid his arms down, one hand sliding between Armin’s thighs and the other exploring under his shirt.

"Hey, blondie? You still cold?" Armin shook his head mutely, biting his lower lip to restrain the mewls of pleasure from bubbling up and spilling over. He knew Jean was having fun teasing and tormenting him just as he knew that Jean knew how much he both hated and loved it at the same time. The smaller boy’s body lifted to meet each touch, eager to feel those familiar, calloused hands running down his smooth, pale skin. Jean’s fingers traveled up his shirt, finding a hardening nipple waiting for the attention. He squeezed it causing Armin to gasp and close his eyes while his other hand trailed fingers dangerously close to Armin’s crotch.

"Hey, Armin?" He scraped his teeth along the nape of the blond’s neck. "Can I?"

"You don’t even need to ask, Jean." Armin gasped softly, twisting his head around to gaze lovingly at him. Reaching a hand up and tangling his fingers in Jean’s hair, the blond gently pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. It was tender and tentative, hesitating slightly with all the shyness of their first kiss even though they’d had plenty of them since then. Jean shifted, turning the smaller boys body to face him, and wrapped his arms around Armin, kissing him deeply. He pressed his tongue between those lips, a little moan escaping his lips as he savored the taste he had sorely missed. Sliding his hand down between them, he unbuttoned the blond’s pants, slipping it into his briefs and gingerly stroking him. Armin gasped into Jean’s hot mouth, shivering hard at the touch he’d longed for all week. 

“Jean… I love you.” he whimpered, grazing his teeth along the brunet’s bottom lip. The blond rolled his hips up into Jean’s hand, craving more contact from his lover. Slender fingers fell from soft undercut to the top of his shirt, working to undo every button as fast as he could. Small whines crept up Armin’s throat and he locked his bruised lips onto the supple skin of the larger male’s neck. Jean let out a little gasp, biting his lower lip as Armin’s pink ones latched onto the tender flesh. 

“Armin..” Holding the blond by the back of the head, he used his other hand to gently lay him down, tugging his pants down and out of the way. Shifting between his legs, he nibbled Armin’s inner thighs, taking in his scent in the cool autumn air. “I love you too.”

Armin lifted his hips, groaning as the crisp air brushed against his flushed skin. He moaned Jean's name again, legs twitching at the teasing. He balled his hands into fists, dull nails digging into his palms, and tried desperately to regain control over his actions. It was difficult though, with the lust that was clouding his gaze and heat rolling off of his thin body. Jean reached for his bag and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant used for oiling the 3DMG and poured the oil into his palm, massaging it over his fingers to warm it and finding himself once again glad that it was made from natural oils. Leaning over the blond, his own body heat shielding him from the chill, he brushed his lips over Armin’s.

"I really missed you." He didn’t wait for a response, covering his lips with his own and he gently pushed a finger inside of Armin’s tight entrance. Armin whined loudly into Jean’s mouth, closing his eyes and arching his back against the mix of slight pain and intense pleasure. He was grateful that Jean had warmed the oil and hoped he conveyed that as he kissed him back passionately. Low whimpers and moans bubbled past Armin’s lips, pushing into Jean’s mouth with his flat tongue that flitted around, touching and pressing in certain areas before settling on twirling around the brunet’s own wet muscle.

Jean’s breath hitched at the moans that were pushing into his mouth. Freckled Jesus had he missed this. Missed the golden hair and the warm skin and the soft lips and the smooth thighs. He pulled back from the kiss, suckling and nipping the tender flesh of Armin’s neck as he used one hand to unbutton the shirt, his other now pushing two fingers against his sweet spot.

"Fuck, did I miss you…"

"I-AH!" Armin broke off with one of the loudest moans to ever leave his slender body. Releasing his balled up fists to instead grab a fistful of Jean’s chocolate locks as he arched his body up to press against his boyfriends. The drooling blond closed his mouth, teeth stabbing into his lower lip in an attempt to quiet down as he rolled his hips hard against the larger male’s long fingers. Jean chuckled as he leaned down, pressing his tongue over his pert nipple before taking it in his teeth and biting a little roughly. 

“Fuck, Armin, I want you…” He couldn’t help another chuckle as he pushed his fingers into the blond, feeling him rut against them. “But seems like my fingers are enough for you.” 

"Jean," Armin whimpered at the touches and teasing caresses, "I-I want you.. I need to feel you… Please! I’ve missed you so much, ma astre… Please." he begged for Jean’s cock, fighting every sense in him that told him to keep going by letting his body fall to the blanket. A chilly wind swept past the pair but Armin’s blistering skin hardly picked up on it. He held his cobalt gaze firmly on Jean’s face as he made his request. Jean paused, slipping his fingers from inside of the blond. Armin knew as soon as he asked that Jean would have to remove his long fingers from his depths but even when he did, he couldn’t repress the loud whine of protest that slid up his throat. Jean grinned at the sound and nodded at the determined look in those cerulean eyes, shifting onto his knees and undoing his pants to free his own erection. 

Slicking himself with the oil, he lifted Armin’s legs over his own, spreading him and nudging against the entrance that twitched with want. Unable to tear his gaze away, he pushed into him, eyes closing as he tilted his head back at the agonizingly delicious pleasure. Armin was rewarded for his patience when Jean pressed into him, letting out a low moan as his tight ass greedily sucked at the brunet’s cock. The blond rolled his hips up to meet Jean, feeling him fill the burning need in his core.

"Jean~" he trilled his lovers name, blue eyes seeking his amber gaze. "Jean, look at me… Please." he whimpered the last word, fingers grasping at his boyfriends thighs. Jean opened his eyes to stare down at the blushing face and realized that he couldn’t look away from him even if he tried, although he didn't want to. This was the face he’d been missing, this is the voice he dreamt of, this was the heat he had desperately sought. Pressing their bodies together, Jean covered posy pink lips with his own, pushing his tongue hungrily against Armin’s as he thrust into him. Slowly he pulled his hips back, letting out a small chuckle.

"You feel that? Your ass is so greedy. It's like it's swallowing me." He thrust into him hard, knowing just where to hit to leave him breathless and writhing. He did this again, thrusting in until their hips met, feeling Armin roll his hips into each thrust to deepen it. The blond trembled in his arms and it as all Jean could do to keep from devouring him as he sucked and nipped along his collarbone, the slick sounds of their love-making drowned out by the gasping moans in his ears. Armin curved against Jean as he hit him just right and threw his head back to let out a howl of pleasure. His slender body quaked, white hot flashing behind closed lids. Blond hair, slick with sweat, matted against his forehead while muscles strained to feel more, sharp teeth biting down on petal soft lips.

Jean chuckled arrogantly, shifting back onto his heels and looking down appreciatively on the form below him. Draping one of Armin’s legs over his arm, he grabbed his hips like handles, thrusting into him as hard and deep as he could. He couldn’t help the gasps and moans that escaped his lips as he watched that taut body writhe and bounce below him. Armin’s jagged breathing contained small yelps and yips, his slim body unable to handle the tempo in which Jean was rocking his world. His own cock ached to be touched but his hands were busy trying to keep himself steady while Jean plowed into him. His legs tightened around the flushed body, trying to pull him in closer, while half-lidded eyes watched his lover adoringly.

Jean could feel the blond’s entrance pulsing around him, each thrust pushing a mewl from those pink lips that sent a tingling jolt through his own body. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, not with the way Armin was squeezing him, and not with how he had yearned to feel his heat around him. Leaning down, he nipped along the tender flesh of Armin’s neck. 

“F-fuck, your ass is so~” He let out a gasping moan, “I’m close~” he pulled him into a hard kiss, snaking a hand between them and feverishly stroking the twitching, dripping cock that so desperately sought his attention. 

"Ah~ S-s-slow down!" Armin choked out, his breath hitching when Jean grabbed a hold of him. "Je-AH~" He cried, thrusting his hips up and into the larger boy’s hand. His lips worked fervently against Jean’s, his tongue curling inside his own mouth when the hand on him drew a thumb pad over the slick head. "So close~" he replied in a small voice, stars flashing past his vision when Jean hit his prostate just right. "There! Jean!" he let out another strangled moan, closing his azure eyes as a dark crimson blush appeared on his cheeks. Jean didn’t slow down, not once he heard his name crying out of those lips. He angled himself to repeat the motion that had made Armin scream, hand working his cock with his precum as lube, an odd schlorping sound seeming unnaturally loud as the sun slowly continued to descend behind them.

"Ah~ Fuck, Armin~ I, ahh~" He let out a growl as he locked his teeth into the crook of Armin’s neck, thrusting into him and pushing against his prostate, each thrust making that sexy little ass pulse around his cock. Releasing the flesh from between his teeth, he licked over the mark, kissing it gently as his hips trembled and jerked, cock splurting hot cum inside of the blond. Each thrust caused a fresh moan to bubble past Armin’s lips and each moan was louder than the last. The blond arched his back as Jean slammed into his prostate over and over again, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as his throat locked up. His own cock twitched and throbbed uncontrollably in calloused hands, desperately seeking release. His hips wouldn’t stop, couldn’t stop, as he rode Jean through his orgasm. Two more pumps of his own length and Armin was a goner. 

“Jean~” The name rolled off of his tongue easily. The heat that had been pooling in his stomach released in a rush of white-hot cum into his boyfriends hand, splashing onto his stomach. Jean panted as the heat filled his hand and the pulsing ass squeezed his orgasm-sensitive cock. He didn’t speak, didn’t have to, peppering Armin’s collarbone with kisses, gingerly stroking him as he finished his orgasm. Pulling his now softening cock from inside him, he grabbed the towel he had brought the bread in, using it to clean the exhausted blond. It was cold, but he couldn’t give a damn. He wanted to stay here with his lover, his boyfriend. He snuggled up behind him, pulling the blanket they were sitting on around them both, arms holding Armin tight enough to his chest that he couldn’t turn or pull away, kissing the nape of his neck gently.

"Hey Armin, what do you think of marriage?"

"What’dya mean, Jean?" Armin purred drowsily, sleep tugging at the corners of his mind. He was content, safe and warm in the arms of his favorite person. He’d missed this most of all while Jean was away. Basking in the afterglow of their love affair, Armin’s fingertips trailed lightly over the other boy's forearms.

"You mean ‘us’? Like, do I ever imagine _us_ getting married?" he swiveled his head to glance up at his boyfriends face with a small yawn. "I don't know. I think it’d be a nice gesture and all but can we really get married what with the way the world is right now?" He had a point as he settled back against the chest, head snuggling into the crook of his elbow. Jean took a deep breath, his heart suddenly in his throat as he hoped that would mean a yes. Reaching for his discarded pants and fumbling in his pocket, he dug out a ring, something he had finished while he was away. He had had the gold band made some time ago, but had yet to ever put any stone in it.

While resupplying, he happened upon a small stone, which Hanji told him was a blue cobalt. It wasn’t anything as dazzling as a precious gem, but it reminded him of the wings and of Armin’s eyes. He had worked the gem into the prongs of the right, squeezing them tight around it. Steeling himself, he reached around and slid it onto Armin’s ring finger on his left hand. 

“Ma fleur, would you..?”

Armin blinked in surprise, shock chasing away the haze of sleep that had threatened to overtake him. He stared, dumbfounded, at the ring on his finger, jaw flapping but no words coming out. It may not have seemed like a big deal to Jean, the ring not being professional or even high quality, but it meant everything to Armin.

"Jean?" he asks, turning as much as he could to stare up at his boyfriend. "Is this…? Is this real?" He stammered, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Jean hugged him tightly, burying his face in his neck to both reassure him and hide his light blush. 

“I… I know its not the best.. I’m sorry I couldn’t get you something better quality.” he was worried that this was a no, that Armin was disappointed, or maybe just didn’t even want this. “But… I love you, ma fleur. I want nothing else but you. I would… I just… I would love to make you my husband.”

"Oh! No, Jean. Ma astre… N-No, it’s… it’s beautiful." Armin nuzzled against the side of his head, his button nose brushing against the brunet’s earlobe. "Jean~" he whispered to him, "Oh, God… Jean, I accept your proposal. I love you so much. Of course I’ll marry you!" He giggled softy, tears of happiness rushing to his sky blue eyes and spilling down his still flushed cheeks. 

Jean’s heart leapt and he momentarily forgot how to breathe. Flipping Armin over to face him, he grabbed his face and pulled him into a hard kiss. “Armin, I—” His brain was struggling to form words and instead he pulled him into another kiss before hugging him tightly, the warmth of their bodies seeping into one another. Armin continued giggling and held him close, running his fingers through Jean's hair, until they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
